Im Not That Giirl Anymore
by Amelia Skittles
Summary: bella comes home to settle charlies estate after tragic accident, but will someone settle bella in the process
1. Chapter 1: Charlie's Death

**IM NOT THAT GIRL I USE TO BE **

**I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR PAST EVENTS JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY… THANK YOU STEPHENIE FOR CREATING A MASTER PIECE** ….

_**Summary:**__ Bella comes home after college to settle her father's estate, but how much of Bella herself needs to settle …. (Still vampric Cullens breaking dawn never happened eclipse she never choose she walked away)_

_**Chapter 1. Charlie's Death**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**I never thought I'd be coming back to Forks to settle Charlie's estate this early in life. I admit him being a police officer is highly dangerous, but I never thought in this small town that he would get into an accident and he would wind up being killed while on duty. I never imagined I'd be burying my dad at this young of age. While driving my 2004 Dodge Charger down the 5 fwy, listening to music thinking about my last week of College. **

"_congratulations class of 2009" the dean of the school declared and as I watched several of my friends and fellow classmates throw there hat up I sighed in my chair and stood thinking about how my father wasn't in the crowd. I smiled as my step-father Phil and my erratic mother Renee gathered to take photos of me and my friends and me with them and me by myself I imagined this day with Charlie I guess, it just was one of those he was there with me in spirit moments."_

**With my stuff in the back of my car I sit there staring at the road ahead of me thinking about my future and about the weeks of miserable and grueling work in Charlie's house. Just thinking about all the dirty dishes and empty pizza boxes and beers in the kitchen and living room sent me into tears. I slowly pulled over I don't remember if it was ten minutes or forty five minutes later but I slowly pulled back on the road. Wiping tears continuing my drive it wasn't maybe 9 hours later that I decided to stop to get food remembering that I wasn't in a hurry that there wasn't anyone waiting for me back at Charlie's. sliding out of the car and walking into this small café I remembered before I went for off for college and how miserable Charlie was that I didn't pick the University of Seattle, that I choose to go some place with a change of weather; I choose the University of Southern California. I remember the last conversation we had as I got into my truck those four years ago**

"_Bell's why can't you just go to Seattle's university its just as good as USC" he said heaving my last bag into the new charger he had bought as a graduation gift from high school.  
"Dad, would you really want me to be in Washington with me gloomy any longer or would you rather me happy and somewhere where I will be enjoying myself and my education?" I had raised a valid point in my mind any where away from that ex boyfriend of mine and his looks was fine by me. I hugged my dad tightly kissed his cheek and said _

"_Don't worry ill be home every Christmas and summer breaks of course. Mom gets Easter!" I laughed, he loved that I had moved back to forks with him since my mother remarried to Phil. I waved and slide into my seat of my car and sped off looking in my rearview mirror at my father waving his hand goofily in the middle of the street._

**Pulling myself out of my thoughts, it was the one thing I was going to do when I get home was call Billy black his friend and have him come over and pick something of my dads out. Billy was our family friend, Hell he was family. I sighed at the thought of getting to see my best friend / brother sort of Jacob. I missed that kid, every time I saw him he got bigger and bigger and bigger it's like he's injecting himself with horse hormones or something. It's not right! **

**Sitting in the restaurant ordering a burger fries and a coke, I sit and think about the chores ahead of me and writing a list in one of my mini notepads I carry in my purse. **

**Call the police dept about the Funeral arrangements. **

**Thinking about that I couldn't believe they were taking care of everything for me and not to mention they were even paying for it was one of there own Charlie was there Chief he put everything he had into his town to make it safe. To bad forks, couldn't make themselves there to protect one of there own.**

**Call Billy, invite him to dinner (check fridge) **

**Call Alice, can't do this alone. **

**Thinking of Alice made me think of my ex boyfriend shuddering at the notion that Edward Cullen could possibly be in town. **

**start to arrange things in Charlie's estate and will with Lawyers **

**Call a Real Estate Agent **

**I never really wanted to live in forks, my dad did he loved it. I am having a hard time with the last thing on my to-do list that I wrote, writing it was a hard thing too struggling to think about giving up my fathers house. **

**I got the food and barely ate half asked for the rest to go, paying the check and grabbing my things slipping back into the charger and starting the car and starting the rest of my journey. I feel my mind working a mile a minute and can't think all at once. Trying to distract myself I quickly turn on the radio and can't even stand the song that's playing "**_**slipped away**_**" by Avril Lavigne was playing I feel my tears starting and I quickly change the radio and hear one of my favorite songs "**_**changes in the house of flies**_**" deftones singing along with the words to the song I started to slightly smile, its not a true smile but it's a smile that will stay throughout this week throughout maybe this month maybe even for months to come. I feel myself giving into my trying to make myself better when my phone goes off. **

B –

Im at the airport driving to forks be there soon can't wait to see you

X A

**quickly i replied back**

A-

Almost there

X B

**Seeing that text really truly made me smile thinking about my small pixie best friend being there to help me truly made me better, after that huge fight that my brother Jacob and her brother Edward had over me I couldn't stand being in forks, but I had sucked it up I had sucked up my emotions finished the rest of my time there and left. I left, for my sanity, for my emotional well being for my love of myself. I left so I wouldn't hurt. So wouldn't hurt them both. As I turn onto the familiar road leading to forks I feel myself slightly shaking, I can't remember the last time I was this nervous maybe it was when I told Edward I knew what he and his family were. **

**You see Edward Cullen isn't your normal boy, or man now, you see Mr. & Mrs. Cullen aren't your normal parents. They are Vampires, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen well Carlisle and Esme, are Vampires they adopted there children who aren't really there children throughout the ages, first was Edward, then really Esme was brought in but, she is Carlisle's heart in so many ways. Then theirs Rosalie, she was originally made to be Edwards mate, and then came Emmett he was saved by great help on Rosalie's part. Now that's the Cullens, theres Alice and Jasper Hale, there husband and wife but when they go to school Jasper and Rosalie are both blonde so they are Siblings. But again Alice and Jasper came to join them after being nomadic on there own terms. And since being away from Edward I had kept in good touch with both Alice and Jasper making sure that they were happy and letting them know that I was happy and finally healing from there brothers emotional wounds that he had left in me after all those years. **

**Driving into forks I see the somberness in the town taking in everyone's looks as they see my charger drive by knowning fully well I am here to bury my father. I find that they pity me as they did when I first arrived here in forks. They pity my loneliness, my woes. But really it's the city of forks that I pity for they are loosing one of the fines police officers in the world. I think about my father again and sigh. There are only so many tears I can cry for him. And im not going to waste them all in one week, he wouldn't allow me to cry over him its not something he would want of me he would want me to smile and carry on saying that "dying in the line of duty is and honor and a privilege and my father did his job and kept his honor and dignity as police officer well" **

**Pulling into the drive way I see the side walk near the house lined with flowers and gifts and notes and cards seeing them all rained on. Quickly I grabbed the few bags that I could and ran to the door quickly opening and setting stuff in on the floor and running to grab one more load and then another. Setting all my bags on the ground I quickly start to bring in the letters, the flower pots the food. **

"**food, really, in the rain" I said out loud to myself **

"**yes food people feel remorse" a high voice made me jump and drop the plastic casserole dish filled with some gooey substance**

"**ALICE" I nearly screamed in her ear as I hugged her I knew my best friend would always always be there for me when I needed her. **

"**BELLA" she mimicked me**

"**you don't know what a relief it is to have you here for me" I sighed and picked up the plastic bowl and making a mental note to throw the casserole away it looked alive. **

"**anything for my best friend, Bella don't be silly Charlie was a good guy and I'd be honored to help you with anything" she smiled sweetly I swear Alice is a million dollars at times when I need her. I looked over to her yellow Porsche to see Jasper sliding out of the car grabbing a few bags waving I mumbled "Hey Jazz" **

"**Hey Bella" he quickly made his way up to us and we all squeezed into the house and I smiled at both of them**

"**Thank you guys you don't know how much you both are helping me tremendously" I sighed and looked at them and continued "are you guys glad your schools out and that your finally graduated?" I tried to make small talk **

"**another Degree for Carlisle and Esme to be proud of" Jasper smiled, this time he majored in Engineering, trying something new he figured he had already majored in history, economics, accounting, literature. I smiled **

"**yes, im glad, more shopping time, as if I needed real time to study" Alice smiled her dazzling smile and sat on the couch next to me. Alice has gotten her degrees in: fashion, art, music, dance, financial marketing, and history. **

"**Alice you need to shop like I need to breath" I tried to laugh at my own joke but being in the house where my father lived was kind of hard to do. I sighed and looked to my two friends continuing to make conversation **

"**Are your Parents in Town?" I smiled thinking about Carlisle and Esme and would love to see them again. **

"**Yes, they thought it only be fitting and appropriate to attend a great man such as your fathers funeral." Jasper said as he grabbed my hand I stopped and looked up I forgot how cold the cullens were when they touched my regular normal human skin.**

"**are any other siblings coming?" I knew what I was getting into I was asking if he was coming back, if there bronzed haired dazzling brother Edward was coming back or if he was in town even thinking about that sent butterflies into my stomach but not the good kind more like the nervous tripping falling and landing in plate of food in front of a crowded room nervous. **

"**Emmett's coming back he's graduated form texas A&M and wants to come and pay his respects to You about Charlie. But Rose and Edward aren't coming back" jasper looked to Alice and then to me. Rose & Edward I in my head **

"**Rose & Edward, is there something your hiding from me? Alice? Jasper?" I looked concerned I knew Edward was free to do as he please, but I didn't think it would come to this it would come to the expense of his brothers pain or anything. But then again I could be just filling my mind with utter nonsense. **

**I got up before they could answer my question and grabbed my bags and walked up stairs they followed me with there own bags, I quickly opened the room to my old room and collapsed on my bed and they knew well enough to leave me alone so they made do in Charlie's room. I was wondering still why they were staying here with me if they had there own place. **

"**Alice?" I knew she could hear me, not even a minute later she was in my room on my bedside looking down at me**

"**Yes Bella?" her voice concerned and sweet and very sisterly**

"**Why are you staying with me here when you have your closet at home your own bed your own family?" I was almost on the verge of tears at the thought of my non existent family**

"**Bella, We are staying here for you, you need family right now!" she stressed the word family and I looked up**

"**Thank you Alice" by that time jasper was leaning against the door frame where Charlie had leaned a thousand times and I smiled and laughed slightly and he looked at me questioningly I spoke quietly**

"**You'll never be able to fill that door frame the way my father could" **

**I laughed…**

**A/n : Reviews Would be appreciated and highly enjoyable thank you !!!!! Amy X**


	2. Chapter 2 :The Story of Emmett's Heart

**IM NOT THAT GIRL I USE TO BE **

**I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR PAST EVENTS JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY… THANK YOU STEPHENIE FOR CREATING A MASTER PIECE** ….

(Thank you for all my readers!!!! I love you all X ~ Amy)

**Chapter 2 – The Story of Emmett's Heart**

**Bella's P.O.V **

**I was just tired, maybe it was nerves maybe it was all this stress of school that had finally come and gone, or Charlie's death or maybe the ideas in my head that Rosalie and Edward had something going on I just couldn't shake this feeling. **

"**You guys?" I said wearily hoping that maybe they'd shed some light on this situations that they brought forth. Jasper looked at me from the doorway and Alice smiled **

"**Yes? Bella." They both said in unison it's like they were truly meant for each other when they did things I smiled when they looked at me and I sat up after my slight moment of debate in my next set of words to come out of my mouth but I was set and I knew Alice had already seen what I was going to ask so I straightened myself out and sighed briefly and looked at them both**

"**What's happening with Rosalie and Edward?" I sighed as I finished the sentence knowing that I was setting myself up for tears or maybe another set of holes in myself. **

_Back story_

_When I had left forks I had ultimately left myself open and hurt. You see I was dating Edward Cullen, Alice and Jaspers "adopted" brother, when I was dating him something had happened between me and jasper I had cut myself on something and jasper who was still new to the family had flipped my blood is more appeasing to vampires then I really thought. So after that scene with his family and jasper it was clear to Edward that it was unsafe for me to be in his families home and in his families lives I felt seriously hurt when I discovered his way to do this was to leave. I felt holes when that happened and that's when Charlie was really there for me – thinking about Charlie made me sigh- when Edward left, my dad's friend Billy's son Jacob came into my life and helped show me that I could live without Edward and I smiled for that brief time and one day, I decided to cliff day. I remember that day as if it were yesterday I jumped, Alice showed and told me that Edward was going to kill himself, that's when panicked me and Alice, ran to his aid and then he gave me the ultimatum when we returned because he knew what I wanted I wanted to join him I wanted forever I wanted eternity by his side and for some stubborn reason he wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow me my happiness with him. Stubborn vampire! When few months came by and I was still thinking about it I did the stupid thing and admit my feelings for Jacob of course I knew I liked Jacob but I didn't Love Jacob as I loved Edward I still don't love Jacob in that manner. Never will he is a brother to me always will be. But when they began to fight over me and grow jealous of each other and there "time" spent with me that's when I ended contact with them both. I regret the decision but, ultimately I knew it was for the better I knew that splitting myself from both of them would give me wounds that I might never heal from but healing had eventually happened I eventually grew up._

**Thinking about that I looked up briefly and was met with Alice and Jaspers gaze Alice was smiling and she reached to grab my hand and I looked down at it and looked back up smiling I knew she was going to expel some bad news she always held my hand when she needed to tell me bad news. **

"**Alice, please, I need to know" I looked pleadingly to both of them struggling not to get annoyed with there stalling, for vampires there sure slow and delivering important information I let my mind and my frustration get to me knowing jasper would sense it and he just smiled and came to sit on the other side of me watching Alice's face. They both weren't mind readers like there **

**Brother Edward but it was like they were mentally communicating without needing words, it was love that kept them like that… I envied it. **

"**Alice, Darling, you need to tell Bella its only fair we tell our sister everything" Jasper said looking to his wife with the look of true adoration and appreciation and then finally the look of honesty and true understanding that my needs were important as well. When I was dating Edward his mom and dad considered me there daughter they were so welcoming and warm to me and they promised that if Edward ever did anything to hurt or mislead me that they would always take me in regardless and they would always love me. I thanked them for that always. I watched for the few brief moments before I saw Alice sigh softly and begin to find the words to explain. **

"**Bella, you got to understand that this is what we know from Emmett because it is something that happened to him that we weren't there for ok!" she paused and I nodded my head and thought Emmett? And she saw my questioning look on my face and she sighed again I guess she really hated discussing this she made her face get scrunched up and I knew she was disgusted but I needed to know **

"**Ok where to start," she breathed and she looked at Jasper as if he had the story written across his face or as if the history of that year or the years that this happened was printed across the strands of his blonde hair and I feel like she is filtering the story to my own emotions and I look between them and sigh **

"**Please don't filter for the sake of my emotions and heart I know im under stress and im tired, but I deserve the truth I deserve to know what's going on" I stressed the fact that the truth was what I needed and deserved and Jasper nodded in agreement. **

"**ok, well when you left, of course Edward was a wreck he was back to his moody emotional self brooding and closed up. Esme tried everything so when august finally came for all of us to disappear to college only me and jasper left. Rosalie and Emmett were going to stay behind to help out Esme with Edward and I knew there was something fishy for Rosalie wanting to help out and I couldn't quite put my finger on it just yet. Ya know me being a psychic and all" she winked at me and looked at me as I watched her expression filled face she continued on "we came home for Christmas like all normal college kids do and Esme and Carlisle were gone they had made a note saying they had left they couldn't handle of what was going on in the house and they would explain when they came home in a few weeks" I watched Alice she's never been this cryptic before and she pressed on "well I was paying attention to my classes that semester I was barely keeping tabs on my family because I thought I didn't need to with Edward being there to read minds and knowing the surroundings around them. I never knew I just when we got further into the house we discovered that Emmett was gone as well I flipped open my cell phone immediately and called him because I saw Rosalie's car in the Drive way Emmett's Jeep and both of Edwards Car but I didn't understand what was happening. So I called Emmett he didn't answer I called again and then sent a text asking where he was. Within 3 mins I got a reply back saying "Canada house" I had told Jasper to stay just in case Esme and Carlisle came home before I did. I took off in my Porsche speeding straight to our Canada house not stopping to hunt or anything I reached the house and Emmett was out side waiting for me he looked a mess I swear I'd never seen my brother in such a mess it was terrible" she took a momentary pause as if she needed to Alice has talked for way longer without so much as blinking I thought and slightly giggled and she looked at me tilted head I smiled **

"**I was thinking about how when you speak you forget to blink it makes me laugh" I said simply as she smiled back at me and I asked "continue please Alice" **

"**Well, Ok, Emmett invited me we sat down he asked me about campus and how we were enjoying our time at this school and how we liked it and asked how we enjoyed our time away from our family I smiled and answered these questions all the while wondering why he was asking me and why he was small talking me this was not the brother I knew. I looked concerned and he knew it I stopped his last question about my finals I had just taken and put my hand on his and asked him "Emmett dear brother are you alright" he started to look as if he were going to loose it he put his head in his hands and began to tell me his story "so, you know Bella left and Edward was all depressed then you guys left and we didn't leave for college because Rose and me decided to take a break from the school thing and do something else?" I nodded I remember them discussing this "well when she did that I didn't know that the something else would end up in me divorcing her for it" his words rang in my ears as if it was on repeat I had never ever thought about this ever happening DIVORCE nearly shouted for the whole nation of Canada to hear Emmett's face looked even paler than our faces our and he pulled me down because I had shot up "Alice, please please don't shout, let me tell you the rest of the story" I looked down into his paler face and sat and watched him as he finished his story "well, I came home one weekend early from hunting with Carlisle, because Edward stopped eating all together for months at a time remember ?" I nodded to him and he continued "so of course the Girls had gone the week before so me and Carlisle left we had got our feel so we decided to go home early I just wanted to get back to her," when he said her instead of Rosalie I knew there was something wrong so he continued and listened too "we got within earshot of the house you know how we can hear like 2 miles away from the house and I heard it, I heard her moans, the shouting the moaning I ran faster then I ever thought I could I reached the house and I ran upstairs ALICE it was in my bed, with him, with him of all people she wasn't even into him at the beginning but I guess when im gone he gives her the most attention and feeds her these lines or gives her attention or something but they were in that position she was on top of him and I just I lost it… I ran back out of the house cussing obscenities I came here then I decided I needed to do something I needed to not be so idle so I went to Texas A&M to go back to school so I wouldn't be tempted to go kill both of them" he paused I saw what looked like the rawest Emmett emotion I had ever seen in my life I wanted to reach out and hug him or do something but I just held his hand scared that if I moved he would get mad or angry or strike out do something rash so I just sat there I couldn't read his future he was all over the place so I just waited for him to finish "it wasn't until that spring break that I was served they took forever to find me they had a currier deliver to my dorm room and I hunted that night, and I mean I hunted I had to skip classes for a few days until my eyes were golden again. Sister I failed at keeping her happy" I saw the sadness and I knew that if jasper were here he wouldn't have been able to keep himself from going nuts his face read of all his emotions and I could tell he was struggling to just keep one of them in check at a time. "I signed the papers had them expedited so that way the quicker I was out of her life the faster I would be able to feel normal" I watched him sigh and I looked at him and felt myself wrap my arms around him and comfort him after that I called jasper and told him I think he was best that he was up here and within hours he was here with us and we left back to school when he left for A&M" **

**Alice finished and I watched her eyes looking away from us I could tell she had venom pooling in them she wanted to make her brother be happy I wanted to see Emmett to tell him that I knew how he felt I never fully healed from Edward and knowing that he was doing that with Rosalie made me sick. I right then asked my next question**

"**Did they get married?" Alice looked at me and looked at jasper and she sighed **

"**Last Week, that's why there not coming to Charlie's funeral" as soon as she said last week I felt myself give over to the feeling and vomited over the edge of my bed and with a quick movement from jasper it actually had made into the trash can. I looked up after my lil human moment and I could swear jasper was actually laughing **

"**What's So funny?" I watched his grin turn into a wide smile **

"**It's just your hilarious, you feel bad for Emmett and repulsed by Rosalie and Edward on top of all this grief over Charlie yet I don't know how your able to hold that emotion all in one and the vomit just made me want to laugh it was classic im sorry Bella" he frowned with his apology and I smiled **

"**Jasper, I just, GAH want to hit them over the head, but them being thick headed vampires would never ever feel it and it would hurt me" I smiled and laughed. **

**After a few moments they excused themselves for a few moments surely giving me some much needed human moments I stood at my window remembering about the last time Edward came in my room and thought about the idea of him and rose and felt sorry for Emmett and thought about what Alice had said earlier and knew he was in town. I went downstairs to grab my phone knowing that Alice and Jasper weren't in the house I guess Alice had seen my future and left with jasper to go do something or hunt I dialed the familiar Cullen house and smiled when Esme answered **

"**Cullen Residence" her voice was soft and familiar I missed it **

"**Hello, Esme, its Bella Swan, I I I was wondering if Emmett was around I needed help with something and Alice and Jasperrrr seemed to have disappeared" I felt my voice stutter as I asked her I felt like I was asking a cute boy for his number I felt utterly stupid. **

"**Bella, oh dear honey its good to hear from you its been ages, I will tell him he's upstairs I bet he already heard it oh yes he did he's on his way over" she sounded just as motherly as before and she added to her words "don't be a stranger honey come by we miss you and I would love to catch up with my daughter" I smiled when she called me her daughter**

"**Yes, Esme, send my love to Carlisle I miss you both dearly" with that we both hung up. I set my phone on the counter and began to make myself a simple salad out of the things that were in the fridge that looked fresh. Charlie at least did have the Fridge stalked I was impressed, with my father again the thought of him not coming home tonight sent me into tears. And that's when I heard the doorbell.**

A/N : Please Review the more reviews the faster my fingers work to make you readers happier : X ~ Amy !


	3. Chapter 3: the Catch up and Keep away

**IM NOT THAT GIRL I USE TO BE **

**I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR PAST EVENTS JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY… THANK YOU STEPHENIE FOR CREATING A MASTER PIECE** ….

(again thanks to my terrific fans and readers im still not getting reviews, but my mind is soooooooo bored and my fingers are itching I just keep typing new chapters out like madness so enjoy)

**Chapter 3: The Catch Up and Keep Away **

**Bella's P.O.V  
**

**Seeing Emmett in my house was like seeing God walk among people I just forgot how massive and muscular he was he was like a walking statue of Hercules you wanted to just want to squeeze him and see if he was filled with stuffing at times. **

"**Welcome home stranger" he said as he hugged me a bit tighter than Alice and Jasper hug me I could feel the air slightly become thin and I coughed **

"**Emmett, human" he released me. I smiled I didn't mind the roughness I just missed a vampires touch I guess im so immune to Alice and Jasper that I forget that there are others like them out there**

"**So, Miss Swan how are you?" he said sitting in a chair in the kitchen my eyes started to well because he had chosen to sit in Charlie's chair he always sat in when I was here with him fixing him dinner. Emmett must've known because he quickly switched chairs I sat adjacent to him and smiled again **

"**fine, and excuse my eating, while you're here, you see I don't go and eat rabid growling grizzlies for dinner I eat this dainty human food" I made a funny looking face and stuffed a bite of salad in my mouth as he wrinkled his nose **

"**Oh that's not a problem you said you needed my help?" he said raising and eyebrow and giving me the hugest dimple grin he could possibly fake. I knew he was faking his happiness, probably as he knew I was faking mine. I sat across from him still eating my salad we had gotten past the formalities of small talk and were left silence when broke it with words that probably pierced his heart all over again.**

"**Alice and Jasper told me what happened" I looked into his golden eyes and saw his heartache for myself, I just had to see if that heart ache was really true.**

"**So you know about the Whore and the Perv? Eh?" his humor was there but it was more of a angry statement than a joke I couldn't help myself anyway though as I laughed at the statement**

"**Emmett…that….was…" I couldn't even finish the sentence he had truly made me laugh the first person to honestly honestly make me laugh since I found out my father was dead. His face seem to light up at my laughter and started to chuckle himself and I saw the real dimples the non fake Emmett Cullen seriously adorable baby-face dimples the ones that he showed when he was really truly happy. **

"**Bella, how was college?" he tried changing the subject pulling his serious tone back and back to being sullen Emmett. I hated this Emmett he wasn't the Emmett Cullen that use to tease me about my klutzy mistakes or my lack of intimacy he wasn't the goofy prankster that I've always known. It was depressing even when I was already depressed his attitude and emotions just seem to drag me down even more. **

"**College was fine Emmy, I graduated, well not top of class but I've got my first Bachelors in British literature" I watched him wrinkle his nose and mutter a word that I thought sounded like "Shakespeare" and I looked at him**

"**You have a problem with old English?" I raised my eyebrow trying to get him to confess **

"**No, I just, it was an easy guess I was guessing English Major with credentials for teaching or something similar" he said grinning again. He seemed to be loosening himself to me or showing me the old Emmett that I've always known and loved. He opened his mouth to speak again and stopped before a word could get out and then looked at me and whispered so I could hear "so they did tell you?" I nodded answering his question I hated seeing his face like this it seems the further we got into talking the further his face seemed to pale and sad to me. **

**As soon as I was staring at his face I dropped my face too look at my half eaten salad and heard my cell phone go off I went to grab it and looked quickly at it **

B –

Going to see Esme & Carlisle, we've had unexpected visitors show up in Forks

X

A & J

**I texted back thinking "unexpected visitors" **

A-

Who's unexpected????

X

B

**Just as quickly as I sent I got a reply, I muttered "damn vampires" it got a chuckle out of Emmett. I looked up and smiled briefly before reading the text message that flew onto my screen.**

B-

Rose and Edward are home!

X

A & J

**I couldn't stop my fingers before they typed the words out in caps across the screen of my phone and letting them send. **

A-

WHAT THE HELL

X

B

**There was one within 30 seconds from a different number jaspers number of course. **

B-

Don't tell Emmett keep him there don't let him come home. Please distract him were trying to get them to leave.

J-

**I quickly replied to his concerns,**

J-

Don't worries Jasper, ill take care of the bear! I promise

B-

**He responded within seconds of my reply. And I was relieved that they were at least handling a situation that could possibly have turned bad if they hadn't warned me of it ahead of time. Thinking about Edward coming back to down with his new wife. Thinking how Emmett would take seeing them. I cringed and saw the reply from Jasper**

B-

Thanks Bells don't feel repulsed; it's not a good feeling and Alice says thanks as well she's trying to sort the situation.

J-

**I muttered **

"**Stupid empath" as I smiled and looked up from my cell phone slipping it into my pocket and went to put my dish away throwing the salad into the trash and looking up at Emmett as I washed my dish and put it to dry. **

"**Emmett I kinda don't wanna be alone right now can you stay and just hang out?" I said meekly it was true Charlie just died not even a week ago and being alone in this house kinda creeped me out my dead father use to live here. His clothes were still here his guns were still in the storage closet in the hallway **

"**Sure, Bella you called me over to help" he stood and ruffled my hair and I smiled he truly was able to make me smile I hoped that was the brother Emmett coming back out of him. **

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V **

**Watching Bella answer her text messages I saw the looks on her face at first they were ok and then there was shock and I wondered what could bring shock to Bella she's already had a lot to deal with Charlie dying, and then hearing my god awful news. **

"**Sure Bella, you called me over to help" I ruffled her hair I saw her smile. I hoped I could make her smile as much as possible she needed to know that just because Charlie died doesn't mean she shouldn't smile she should. Charlie died protecting this beloved Forks and it should be something to celebrate dude Charlie was a fucking hero. For a human I thought he was wicked cool he got to run around a small town and pull people over. I wanna do that I wanna give people speeding tickets instead of getting them. I laughed in my head. I try to make myself laugh because not having self humor in my head was only making me remember what I heard what I experienced those 4 years ago. **

"**What do you want to do Bella?" I asked keeping the conversation flowing I watched her play with her hair I always liked the color of her hair it wasn't blonde which was a relief I hated blonde, no offense to Carlisle, but ever since Rosalie everything about her I hated, I hated her blonde hair, her vainness, her beauty. And I have to say Bella is beautiful but she isn't Vain beautiful like Rosalie was. **

_**Whoa Emmett did u just say Bella was beautiful???**_

**She smiled and looked at me **

"**Help me pack up some of Charlie's things, I think he was planning of donating most of his things to Forks, Good will or something?" her voice questioning her own idea about Charlie's things. She fidgeted looking at me and I could tell she was uncomfortable with the silence**

"**Sure, lead the way ill help with whatever I can Charlie was an amazing man I would be honored to help make his wishes respected" I said trying to be honest as possible I wonder if I should tell her that I fucking idolized her father for his being a cop. I laughed out loud for the first time, I think I startled Bella she jumped and looked at me Im sure she was angry and was walking faster, I remember that kind of behavior, Rosalie did it whenever I pissed her off or said something about the way she looked. **

"**Your laughing at what you just said about my father?" she looked pretty hurt **

"**No Bella, I wasn't laughing at what I said, I quiet forgot for a moment that you were there I was laughing at something completely silly. Would you like to hear?" I smiled and was thinking about my last thoughts about idolizing a human! I watched her body language and watched her lips move as if she were going to say something she stopped to think and looked up at me and I smiled showing my classic baby faced dimples which im sure took her breath away… all the ladies seem to pass out when I smile like that**

"**Sure Emmett" I saw her face question what I was going to say **

"**I kinda Envied your Dad" I made my statement small and simple then added "well Idolized him rather" I finished and smiled down at her. I saw her face light up and then her laughter rang out. I liked this laughter, it made her sadness go away. **

"**You, envied my father? Why?" she looked at me still stifling a laugh as she headed up to the 2****nd**** level of the house so I began to tell my story**

"**Your father got to hand out speeding tickets, carry a gun, drive fast , protect people, fight crime he was like a super hero" I knew for sure to her that I sounded like a lil boy who read Comic books. But Hey SUPER HEROS ARE AWESOME!!!!**

"**OMG did you just compare my dad to like Superman or Batman" she looked back at me when we reached the top of the stares and watched her brown liquid chocolate eyes smile back at me as she began to laugh again and adding "Charlie Swan, Crime Fighting super hero" she laughed and finished "I like it" **

"**Hey, I wanna be a police officer because your dad fucking rocked at being one!" I said before holding my tongue! **

"**Thanks Emmett I think he did too" she put her hand on mine and look up she quickly pulled it away and walked into his room where his things were already laid out and I heard Bella mutter something that sounded like "effing pixie" I chuckled and she looked back and smiled **

"**Your sister I swear she never stops does she" I could see tears welling up as she took in the surrounding of Charlie's room I walked to her side I told her I would help her and I would I quickly put my thumb up to her face and wiped the beginning of a tear drop and smiled and whispered so she could hear**

"**Hey, She was trying to help she knew how hard this would be, I knew how hard this would be for you. Esme and Carlisle knew this would be hard and asked me when I arrived if I spoke to you that if you couldn't take staying here you could stay at our place" I looked down into those chocolate eyes and I wanted to take her out of here I didn't like seeing her cry for some odd reason**

_**I want to hold her and kiss those tears away **_

**I shook that thought from my mind whoa, where is my brain im suppose to be consoling not romantic. She smiled up at me through her tears and I could see she was sad, upset, in pain, hurt, in need, all those emotions read across her face im no jasper but I wanted to make her smile or laugh or be happy I took the clothes she was piling in her hand to put in a box and pulled her gently as humanly possible for her out of the room and over my shoulder **

"**EMMETT PUT ME DOWN" she screamed at me I just laughed**

"**Hey, human, shush" I said I was going to make her happy and I didn't know how just yet but I had a plan …**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V **

**Where was he taking me I was over his shoulder I was being carried by fucking goliath to god knows where. Oh god were running I remember doing this before **

_**Bella close your eyes **_

**My mind was looking out for me I closed my eyes so I wouldn't feel like getting motion sickness. When I felt the movement stopping and myself being set down we were standing in front of the Cullen house I knew this wasn't a good Idea.**

"**Emmett what are we doing here?" I said knowing that Alice and Jasper had fully warned me to keep Emmett at my place I know I just failed. **

"**Bella, im trying to make you smile and I was hoping that seeing Esme and Carlisle might make you smile" he said with his goofy grin trying to fake smile to make me happy I knew that one of these times it would work but I didn't know when or how**

"**No Emmett, I don't think they wanna see me right now I look a mess im not even dressed nicely" I tried to use lying as a way for him to take me back home **

"**Bella, I don't think Esme would care what your dressed like and frankly I think Carlisle wouldn't either come on you don't want to keep my parents waiting" he was persisting. I couldn't procrastinate with this vampire any longer I took a deep breath and looked at the door to the Cullen's house I gulped and took the first of many steps toward the door wondering how getting inside and seeing who was in there was going to affect me but worse, what and how was it going to affect the strong, tall, bulky, persistent teddy bear next to me. **

**A.N: thank you all for your Support I appreciate it X – Amy **

**(Can't wait to see Edward and Rose' faces and what they think about Emmy and bells walking in together) **


	4. chapter 4: Disaster Zone

**IM NOT THAT GIRL I USE TO BE **

**I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR PAST EVENTS JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY… THANK YOU STEPHENIE FOR CREATING A MASTER PIECE .... sorry i took so long.... had some family things and health things but im back and so are emmett and bella please enjoy~ Amy**

((thank you to all that are reading and adding me as faves I appreciate it lets me know there are people that care !!!! ill keep writing if you keep caring about my story !!!))

**Chapter 4: Disaster Zone**

**Emmett POV**

"**Bella, I don't think Esme would care what your dressed like and frankly I think Carlisle wouldn't either come on you don't want to keep my parents waiting" I lightly pulled Bella to the house I considered putting her over my shoulders again and running her in the house watching her hesitating it was unusual it was like she didn't want to reopen memories and I don't blame her but this is my parents **

"**Hurry up Bella I want you to see Esme and Carlisle" why was I so persistent why did I want to have her see Esme and Carlisle she's seen them before. **

_**Was I just eager to have her by my side?**_

**I shushed my mind of that question. I didn't like Bella, not my brothers Ex- Girlfriend that would be ridiculous wouldn't it be to have feelings for a brother who isn't really your brothers ex girlfriend? I mean, yea it would be. **

**After internally struggling for those brief moments I gently grabbed Bella's hand waiting for her to react slightly and when she didn't I walked with her into the house with her hand in mine and smiling when Esme and Carlisle were sitting on one of the few couches in the living room they smiled then quickly looked worried when they saw me and Bella and I thought that was rather odd**

"**Look what I found wandering around Forks" I smiled proudly as if I had just brought in a live grizzly to show. I felt like a kid, I wanted to present Bella to them they knew Bella, gah; my mind is playing with me why do I think I have to do this?**

"**Bella" Esme said gracefully moving toward Bella wrapping her arms in a motherly embrace and Bella smiled and I felt as if my mission was accomplished it was until I smelled the scents that were lingering in the house and growled while Bella was beginning to speak with Esme. **

"**WHY ARE THEY HERE?" I Shouted that's when Alice and Jasper came through the back door they looked as if they were keeping a secret from me I looked into my sisters eyes and muttered again "Alice, Where are they? Where are those two fucking idiots?" I asked my sister she looked as if I was beating her she looked at me and gulped**

"**Emmett, Brother, Calm down they came to pay respects well Edward came to pay respects, Rosalie came because her um because he wanted" she quickly changed her words before saying the words that were going to be ripped from her mouth. **

"**Where are they? You still haven't answered me that sister!" I growled out she eeked at me she was scared even though she was a vampire she was scared of me because I was angry I looked at Jasper who was trying to send me calming I could tell but it wasn't working**

"**Emmett Brother, please" she didn't want to go on I could tell. I looked around and saw Esme still holding on to Bella who was looking at me with sad eyes she knew what was going on and I was scaring her in some way and Carlisle was sitting on the couch looking to Esme and Bella and I sighed**

"**Alice, did you know they were coming?" I looked to here again **

"**I didn't know Emmett, if I knew I would've told you" she looked honestly to me and sighed "It was a last minute decision on Edwards behalf he had found out Police Chief Swan had died and felt the urge to come home and didn't know how that would go over and he didn't decide until maybe and hour ago and was here within 30 minutes" she gulped again and grasped Jasper hand**

"**Where are they now?" she seemed to be avoiding the question and looked up **

"**Upstairs?" she frowned slightly. I looked up wishing I had x-ray vision at this exact moment. Sighing I looked to Bella and whispered to her **

"**Would you like to leave?" I walked over to her lifting her chin to stare at me **

"**No, I would like to talk to Esme and Carlisle and catch up if that is ok since you were my ride here" she giggled, I loved the way she did that **

_**WAIT, did I just say I loved her giggle?**_

**I quieted my mind again trying to push back these growing occurrences smiling and grabbing Bella's hand again and when she didn't flinch again escorting her to the couch with Esme still holding the other side of her and seeing Esme excited that her family is intact**

"**Bella, Tell me how was college dear?" Esme smiled sitting back with Carlisle on the small loveseat Carlisle wrapped his arm back around Esme and I could see the love just radiating off them I remember when I use to love someone that much I wanted that feeling again I wanted to feel the love radiating off another again I wanted to feel them love me in return. **

"**School was grueling but well worth it I got my Bachelors in British Literature with my Teaching Credentials" she shot me a look and finished "I forgot to mention that I had gotten that too" she stuck her tongue out at me "Emmett's a mind reader" she looked over to Alice. She looked at me. **

"**Really" she smiled and looked toward Bella who was sitting next to me but not close enough to be like how Carlisle was with Esme; I was kinda longing to wrap my arms around her.**

_**Longing? Come on McCarty, Longing… for Bella Swan… Really **_

**A growling from upstairs snapped me back to attention. It was a matter of seconds before bronze hair streaked downstairs and into the living room and in front of me muttering so Bella couldn't hear**

"**You even think about it" Edward threatened me**

"**She's not yours remember Edward" I said in the same small voice while Bella watched us stare each other down it wasn't even 20 seconds later blonde hair rushed to Edwards side and her words were louder so Bella could hear her clearly seeking attention **

"**Baby, please, don't get him riled up, and what do you care the human is not yours you are mine." She smiled and kissed Edward and Bella saw all this and the next thing I saw was Alice rushing to catch Bella**

**Bella's P.O.V **

"**Baby, Please, Don't get him riled up, and what do you care the human is not yours you are mine" I heard those words come from the Ice Bitches lips and all the air I had in my body disappeared and I fell. I blacked out because Rosalie was calling me human. Just proved I was human I guess. **

"**Bella, sweetie" Emmett's voice came from the blackness **

'_**Sweetie' does he like me?**_

**Delusional vampire liking klutzy human Bella, guess it's a trend im a vampire magnet I attract things that like to suck blood. Laughing I woke up.**

"**Why are you laughing Bella?" Emmett whispered so I could hear him**

"**Oh, I seem to be a Vampire Magnet trapper" I laughed telling him and he chuckled showing me his dimples by that time I took in our surroundings we were alone in a room that I wasn't use to it was a guys room totally. I looked around and saw blue walls, a desk with a laptop a closet a big T.V. and couch and looked up and to my side and saw Emmett sitting on the edge of a bed and looked to at him**

"**Where are we?" I enquired to him looking at his eyes and down his body slowing when I see his muscles coming out of his shirt and I could feel myself bring out these emotions that haven't been there since Edward himself was sitting like this in my bedroom**

"**We are in my room isn't it obvious!" he smiled his goofy smile I loved seeing his dimples when he smiled **

_**I Loved his dimples come on swan snap out of it.. **_

**I wonder I look up at him and think and then loose track again when I see him looking at me with this questioning look**

"**How long was I out for?" I ask trying to keep myself on track with asking him things as I investigated his room more.**

"**Oh not for very long Bella" his dimples shone through and his topaz eyes connected into mine and I could swear I could see everything in his eyes as if he was easily readable. **

"**So, your fainting is quite interesting Bella" Emmett snickered as I sat there on his bed and looked up at him still unsure of what to say?**

**Emmett's P O V**

**Looking at her in my room it was perfect just how it should be. She sat there taking in my room how simplistic it is it never use to be this simplistic but since the bitch moved I finally got what I wanted. I sighed watching her she smirked looking up at me her chocolate eyes seemed to just open my heart**

"**So what would you like to do Miss Bella" I said standing putting my hands on my hips showing off a bit with my body smirking. **

"**Ummm, anything that involves me staying completely in one piece without the assistance of your dad" she laughed. I boomed out a laugh and just then I thought of it. **

"**Hey want to go off roading in my jeep?" she tilted her head and I smiled and she looked up and her eyes kinda stared deeply into mine **

"**Is it safe for me?" she questioned as if she was questioning my sanity. I was just trying to get her out of the house away from perv and bitch face and she's questioning my sanity about what's safe for her. Oh like being here in a house full of vampires wasn't already something for her to fear. **

"**yes, you've been in my jeep you know how many straps are in that jeep" I told her she has driven in my jeep I think Edward used it once for when we were playing vampire baseball. **

"**then its sounds like fun lets go" she stood walking toward the door and I was a bit floored she turned around and repeated "Emmett come on" and I rushed out behind her and was in utter shock that Bella Swan was going to let me take her off roading….**

**a/n please review .... im looking for help sorry it took so long ch 5 wont take so long i promise ty **


	5. Chapter 5: the different side

**IM NOT THAT GIRL I USE TO BE **

**I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR PAST EVENTS JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY… THANK YOU STEPHENIE FOR CREATING A MASTER PIECE** ….

((thank you to all that are reading and adding me as faves I appreciate it lets me know there are people that care !!!! ill keep writing if you keep caring about my story !!!))

**Chapter 5: The Different Side **

**Emmett POV:**

Watching her walk down the stairs I totally forgot who was down stairs the only thing I could think about what hot damn Bella swan is going to go off roading with me and in that same instance I could see Esme and Carlisle afterward killing me for potentially harming Bella. I watched her as she reached the bottom floor and sucked in her breath she saw them and she took one step back and backed into me.

"Bella" Edward said and walked toward her

"Watch it Edward" I said as he walked toward Bella I watched in curiosity hoping she wouldn't faint this time. Edward was about two feet from her when she started

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN DON'T YOU DARE STEP CLOSER IM ASHAMED OF YOU HAVE HURT PEOPLE IMPORTANT TO ME BECAUSE OF THAT SLUT" she shouted I was stunned that she was shouting. Edward went to move closer and I never saw Bella get this livid

"EDWARD, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW YOU AND THAT SLUT WILL LEAVE NOW" Bella looked to Esme and with a soft tone said "I am sorry Esme, but I do not feel comfortable here I will leave since they are your children" and with that I watched the most sexiest human in existence start to walk to the front door. I thought for a second and piped up

"Wait up Bella, im coming with I promised you something im not backing down" I looked to my mom and smiled she whispered before I left

"Ill take the trash out, I value my real children over these two imposters claiming to still be children of mine" she smiled and I kissed the top of her head and said a thanks. I watched Jasper from the Living room still livid from feeling Bella's livid and anger and Alice next to him giggling from what Esme had called Edward and Rosalie. I heard Carlisle coming from the Kitchen with a bag

"Here son this is for Bella in case she's hungry and also a first aid kit incase she has an accident" I boomed a laugh and smiled at my dad

"Like she could do that with me around" I rolled my eyes and ran out the door to see Bella trying to jump into my jeep. Geesh I just tried telling my dad that she wouldn't get hurt and here she is trying to jump into my monster truck.

**Jaspers POV **

I watched this whole thing go on and the emotions were so strong that I couldn't even pay attention I was drowning in happiness at first between Emmett and Bella which was odd because she was also grieving for Charlie but she seemed to be doing both it was odd then there was the longing of Rosalie for Edward. And Edward was feeling love for Bella and regret for sleeping with Rosalie and felt like he should've known better and then there was lividness again and anger from Bella. Proud and lust and love from Emmett. Alice was giddy and anxiety coming from Esme and I was just having a coronary attack the moods switched so fast I was having problems I needed blood I needed to hunt. As Bella walked out of the house and Esme was going to deal with the trash I went out before I left Alice glazed over and I kissed her forehead.

**Bella POV **

I couldn't believe I did that I really really couldn't believe that I just almost attacked Edward Cullen I use to have so much respect for him I really use to love him. I just I couldn't believe he could hurt his brother. Emmett such a teddy bear such a lover such a sexy man. _Wait Emmett can't be sexy _I let my mind wander. I sat watching him drive and he smiled when he put a helmet on my head and laughed took a picture for Alice's benefit and probably Jaspers. And he started veering off the road I screamed at first telling Emmett how much I disliked him but after ten minutes and several choice swear words at Emmett I began to like it and I turned Emmett's music up and blared something that was really hard and Emmett was shocked I told him

"Lets Go" he pushed on the pedal more and we were going faster and I was enjoying it I was screaming woo hoo and yeahhhh and Emmett thought I really had lost it I bet and all I could do was get over everything that had happen the last few days Charlie's death, Emmett's heart ache my own heart ache and just life itself and this was helping and it was then when I decided that I was going to shed the old Bella Swan and finally show a different side.


	6. Chapter 6 : finding the Truth

**I'M NOT THAT GIRL ANYMORE **

**sorry its been so long i've been busy with life irl and rp both …. **

**I don't own twilight but fuck I wish I did :) **

**CH. 6 – Finding the Truth **

**Bella's POV **

I am really having fun with this off roading with Emmett, he was having fun and we were yelling out the lyrics to the mad music we were listening to, and for the first time in what seemed like years I felt like I was actually letting my guard down and I saw Emmett for what he was he was just a kid well a teenager but a huge one. I laughed at this.

"Emmett, stop the car here" I giggled I had a plan. I wanted to stop and set up a place to relax.

"WHAT BELLA I CAN'T HEAR YOU" he laughed I knew he could hear me stupid vampire was playing dumb with me

"Emmett," I continued after turning the radio off "please stop the car" I asked nicely and felt the car come to a halt.

"As You wish" he lifted his foot from the break as he shut the car off and smiled to me

"Jerk" I muttered as I gasped for breath from that sudden break and he boomed out a laugh. "Not funny" I pouted and worked the big ass belt off my body

"Let me help you Bella please" his hand touched my stomach where the center of the belt was and I felt something weird I'd felt it with Edward only once and I just I was flustered I didn't know what to think of it and his face was so close to mine and I just I had this weird instinct or urge to kiss him. I shook my head and muttered

"Thanks Emmett" I blushed I felt myself going red from my thoughts and tried to block it as he leaned back and opened his door and rushed around to open mine to help me out and I panicked quickly at the distance that's quickly not going to be between us when he's getting me out of this car.

As he reaches the door faster than I can finish my thoughts he opens the door and grabs my hips and in that instant I can help but think about what he could do without my clothes on and my blush goes from innocent to so big bright embarrassment red.

"Are you okay Bells ?" his voice sounds concerned ?

"Umm Yeah I am" trying to get my emotions and thoughts under control as I feel him slide me down I finally get my thoughts under control and smile and whisper a silent 'thanks' and watch him go to the other side of the jeep and grab things it looked to be a bag and blanket … where were those hiding?

We walked a distance well not a distance for him but quite a distance for me to this small river it was pretty I never knew that Emmett the man of muscle and strength knew of beautiful places like this.

"This place I saw one time while I was hunting" he said as if he were answering my question

"Oh" so he wasn't romantic he was just remembering where he feasted on bloody animals I shuddered internally at the thought of him taking down a bear. He spread the blanket out and smiled and we sat side by side and watched the small river and the clouds and various other inhabitants of the area that surrounded us.

"Thanks for today" I said to break the ice of our mute moment, I didn't know what else to say to this incredibly good looking Cullen that I barely knew anything about other than he went to college, drove jeeps, had money, single, and ate bears oh and was a hott vampire.

"No problem, he doesn't deserve you" his voice sounded sincere and apologetic at the same time it was sweet.

"She doesn't deserve you either Emmett she never did all the times I've seen her hit you" I wanted to sound sweet and apologetic to him I wanted to ease the hurt that I knew was there. He smiled and looked at me from the side.

"Your so sweet Bella, how do you manage to be sweet, kind, caring to vampires, monsters?" his voice sounded so sad I wanted to wrap my arms around him and comfort him he was so hurt by all the problems that he's had over these years I have never known.

"Your not a monster, you are just as sweet, kind, and caring no matter what vampire or not" I lifted his chin and made him stare at me and then just when I thought I lost my mind I leaned forward and my lips connected to his intensely. I let my lips mold to his for a brief moment and I pulled back and mentally wowed.

"Oh God, Emmett, I, just, I shouldn't have done that" I quickly stood and as humanly possible made a dash in the opposite direction that we came. It was about ten minutes I had finally tripped over something and I was crying because I screwed up and potentially ruined something perfect.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

we were driving we were having fun I was pressing the gas fast and we were darting faster than 100 MPH. She was screaming out words to the song that I didn't know she even knew the lyrics to this girl was amazing she seemed to be different than the first Bella I met the one who was controlled by Edward the one who was meek who was the good girl. This girl seemed to be breaking her shell opened and it was hott completely hott. _Bella hott? _She was laughing and it was sexy_ wait did I say her laugh was sexy? _

"Emmett Stop the car here" she said I heard her and I wanted to have a little fun with her

"WHAT BELLA I CAN'T HERE YOU" I snorted internally I can just imagine how pissed she is?

"Emmett" I heard the radio go off "please stop the car" she said in the nicest tone and I pressed the breaks hard and I saw her press against the belt and I had to try hard to suppress a laugh.

"As you wish!" I said and turned the engine off, smiling at her

"Jerk" I heard her mutter and I chuckled internally she's even sexy when shes pouting. "Not funny" I heard her say to me.

"Let me help you Bella please" I reached over and touched her stomach and the belt to just undo it and I felt something electrical something spark like and it just made me freak a bit I didn't know what that meant. I wonder if it was the car?

"Thanks Emmett" I hear her almost whisper and see the blush I wonder what her mind was on the only thing I kept thinking about was how beautiful and sexy she was and how unlike Rosalie she was she had more than Rosalie and that I felt like such a dick for thinking about Rosalie and even comparing the two because clearly Bella is in a class of her own where that is concerned. _What the fuck am I thinking about? Why am I even comparing the two women? what is going on with me? _I rush around to the other side of the car to get Bella down.

I opened the door and grabbed her hips the moment I did that damn spark was there again was she static electricity could vampire still feel that? Ill have to ask Carlisle I thought and when my hands lifted her down I kept my eyes on her and saw how gradually her cheeks grew darker and wished to know what was going on in that brain of hers. I wanted to know if she was thinking naughty thoughts if she was thinking pure thoughts if she was going to ever tell me what shes thinking. Or if she was embarrassed by me having to lift her out of the car?

"Are you okay Bells?" I used charlies' nickname for her I know its touchy but I thought it would make her open up.

"Umm Yeah I am" I went to go fish out the bag I got from Carlisle with the Food and Kit and that's when I discovered a note pinned to a blanket that read

Thinking ahead for you Ali XoXo

"Alice" I muttered inaudible for Bella. I came back around and smiled leading her to the place I wanted to show her I didn't know if it were best for me to run with her or for me to let her walk I didn't know.

We walked a while til we came to the river that I found once when I crossed it hunting and I never showed Rosalie it was just that spot that I didn't want to show anyone. It was my spot, but I wanted to show Bella I wanted to show her everything! _God im a sap! _ I looked at her face when she saw the river obvious and very Bella fashion wanted to know why I was doing what I was doing I assume im not mind reader or empath or psychic im Emmett and I have studied women s psychology hey I thought I could wind up with a chick or two if I took the course.

"This place I saw one time while I was hunting" I told Bella

"Oh" I saw her face probably trying to imagine the bloodshed of my feeding I didn't want to make her think of that I frowned for a quick moment. I spread the blanket and sat as she did side by side we were in silence until she broke the ice with

"Thanks for today" she smiled and I looked back at her and smiled

"No problem, he doesn't deserve you" _I deserve you _my mind said without a bother as my voice dripped with sincerity and honesty I truly know he doesn't deserve her.

"She doesn't deserve you either Emmett, she never did all those times i've seen her hit you" her voice full of sadness as she was serious she was perfect I dont care what Edward did to her she needed to be healed from all this tragedy

I sighed and looked at her

"Your so sweet Bella how do you manage to be: sweet , kind, and caring to Vampires, Monster!" I said feeling unsure of her answer I felt like I was a vampire and I could never be someone on her level so selfless and amazing.

"Your not a monster, you are just as sweet, kind, and caring no matter what vampire or no" she lifted my chin and we were staring locked in each others gaze and those chocolate kissed eyes were entrancing to me and I just if I could have the control I would kiss her I dont know if I could just kiss her and not resist touching her.

As soon as we were staring intensely at each other she was leaning forward and before I knew it fireworks were going off in my body and my heart felt as if it were beating I was hearing her heart beat so fast that I knew she was feeling the same thing I was feeling and all of a sudden after our lips touched they soon departed from each other and my body quickly redied all over again and I was sad it was as if I was depressed all over again then I heard her voice

" Oh God, Emmett, I, just, I shouldn't have done that" she got up I saw her run I didn't know if I should go after her or if I shouldn't I heard something ringing and I didn't know if I took my cellphone or not but in side the nap sack there was my cell phone I muttered something about stupid pixie and I grabbed the phone there was a text message

go after her she's going to trip take first aid – Ali

as soon as I read that I dropped the phone and went in the trail of her scent and that's when I saw her tears running down her face and her body all dirty.

"Where are you hurt Bella?" I asked while she was laying on the ground I rushed to her side and tried to get her to speak to me I was so mad at myself for not going after her and holding her to me and not letting her out of my site ever I promised to god or whoever at this point that I would never ever let her out of my site and that I would protect her. She was important to me and kept me going now. _Wait did" she really? _

"My ankle, it hurts bad it feels broken" she muttered I bet she was embarrassed. I just wanted the truth from her right now why did she run?

**Bella's POV**

"Where are you hurt Bella?" I hear from above my thought was there is a god? Then I opened my crying eyes and see that my god is none other than Emmett Cullen he chased after me like a predator stalking his prey. And I thought he looked so cute trying to play doctor with my wounds

"My ankle, it hurts bad it feels broken" I was kinda worried I dont want him screwing with my body if he hasn't had training but then I feel his cool hands on my body and his hands work quickly taking my shoe and sock off then wrapping the ankle swiftly then putting the sock back on and trying to slip my converse back on.

"Feel any better?" he asks me tenderly and smiles that panty dropping dimpled smile and I nod unable to speak because of that smile. He laughs, adding "Only you could make walking look dangerous Bella" he continued his chuckle and lifted me up carrying me bridal style with the kit he brought I felt like I was being walked through paradise in the most sexiest mans arms! _No Bella get your shit together he's your ex's brother you can't have this with him._ My devil and angel are fighting with each other in my head and the devil keeps winning keeps telling me _you can you can._

"Bella. Why did you run off?" his voice concerned and his gaze centered on me more like staring at me with those sexy eye fucking topaz eyes_ shut up Bella now _

"Umm, I should 't have kissed you im sorry Emmett that's why I ran off..." I was going to continue but that's when my mouth got bombarded with the most sweetest thing his lips they interrupted my outter brain ramblings our lips molded the way his felt on mine were perfect the tingling made things that I didn't think I'd ever feel again come flooding back to my body. Our lips parted for my breathing he looked at me and smiled

"I feel the same thing Bella" my jaw dropped. I wasn't expecting that the truth from Emmett Cullen coming out.

**Emmett's POV**

"Feel better?" I asked her as my hands worked quick and wrapped her bruised and I think broken ankle I never did medical school like Edward I didn't have the control at the time to do residency. I smiled my signature dimpled smile and I felt her body tense and she nodded and I smelt a lil arousal coming from her body. I changed my smiled to a laugh "Only you could make walking look dangerous" I chuckled and I lifted her carrying her bridal style and the kit under neath her she was light as a feather to me and she smelled heavenly I ran and looked down at her to keep her safe and I could see her looking at me she looked confused on something so I decided to break her silence

"Bella, Why did you run off?" I stared again at those chocolate kissed eyes waiting for her response hoping it wasn't what I was thinking about rejection for me is hard just thinking about all the times I've been rejected by my Ex Wife.

"Umm, I shouldn't have kissed you im sorry Emmett that's why I ran off..." I had enough of her excuse and I kissed her I just interrupted her flow of her excuses and laid my lips on her molding perfectly I moaned silently inaudible to her she tasted better than I imagined and her arousal grew as our kiss did. And with that I pulled away as she needed to breath.

"I feel the same thing Bella" I said seeing her jaw drop I know her feeling I had found the truth out Bella Swan had a thing for me. And I Emmett Cullen truly had a thing a big big thing for Bella Swan.

**A/N **Tell me how it is


	7. Chapter 7 : what knowing allows

IM NOT THAT GIRL ANYMORE

yes im getting my groove back ….thank you to the many wonderful reviews now I remember why I enjoy writing fanfic so much its for my readers so thank you all.

Chapter 7 : What knowing allows the heart to accept

Bella's POV

he liked me was that even possible to think about I mean sure he's sexy, single, tempting, great kisser, strong, hella sex on a stick and from what im gathering if he looks like he is now I bet the rest of him is very proportionate as well, shakes my head _shut up Bella this is your ex boyfriends brother there's not a chance of you going for another Cullen remember what the first one did to you its not going to happen again you wont let it. Remember that bell _my brain reminded me of what Edward did to me and I quickly frowned when Emmett sat me back on the blanket that we arrived back too. He then quickly sat beside me pulling out the food that had been in the bag. I smiled and graciously took it without complaining after that running away from him I'd been a bit hungry and thirsty and if he was going to offer it who was I to decline. I'd stayed silent for fear or bringing up the kiss. Or rather multiple kisses that melted my soul into his. I didn't know what he would say or what he felt about those mouthwatering and totally worthy kisses.

"Bella" I hear his voice cutting through my thoughts I turn my head

"Emmett" I retort

"don't be silent its killing me" he faked a silent death

"your already dead did you forget" I snorted out a laugh as I held the remainder of the sandwich I was eating in my hand.

"oh yea" he said goofily I missed that about him. So funny and now mixed with the sexual feelings coming out it seemed like the perfect mix and I had to know more about him. "does that sandwich even taste appetizing" he wrinkled his nose as he questioned my food

"does that bear you hunt down taste appetizing to you" he nodded as I shot back my question to him.

"touche" we were skipping and dancing over the main issue at hand and that was the kiss the ever evident and heat making kiss.

"Bella" he almost blew out instead of speaking I shuddered at his word one word could bring me to my knees imagine what his kiss did

"yes Emmett" I almost couldn't make the words come out

"We need to talk about earlier" his words made him seem innocent"

"yea I got mad and yelled" I said trying to push my thoughts to further back today

"no, not that a lil forward im talking about the kiss" his words came out in a gust as if he wanted to rip off a band aid as quick as possible.

"oh, and what about the kiss" I tried not to get my hopes up

"did you feel anything like sparks, fireworks, see stars?" he was seriously asking me if I felt a connection to his sex god status. I couldn't speak I simply nodded I didn't know what to say other than yes I felt something I felt the fucking ground move under my feet and the heavens sing. When I could move my lips I felt the words escape before I could stop myself

"did you feel something?" I felt stupid in that moment I looked to him as he looked like he could be blushing

"yes" was all he could come up with and I felt the lights go off inside me my body reacted to that simple word HE LIKES ME PERHAPS LOVES ME.

Love

wait, its not that serious yet. Yet. I shook my head.

"Emmett are you sure" I studied his body language and his face

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life and I've lived for quite a while as you know" he winked at me playfully and I set my water down he came and wrapped his arms around me and almost instantly I nuzzled into his body I dont know where that instinct came from but it did. I felt myself accepting this fate this connection was happening and all I could do was fall into it and hope that it's what I expect it to be.


End file.
